The use of communication channels of many types has increased greatly, given the recent proliferation of communication technologies. Similarly, the use of social, business, and personal networking services has also increased greatly. Communication channels in widespread use include, for example, telephone voice channels, cellular phone text message channels, computerized instant messaging channels, electronic mail channels, and so on. It is often the case that a given person is able to use a given communication channel in multiple ways. For example, a given person may have a business phone number and a cell phone number, or may have multiple email addresses. It is often the case that one person wants to communicate with another immediately or very soon, to give or receive information or to otherwise collaborate in a timely fashion. Channels that enable such communications can be referred to as real-time communication channels. Typically, one person will attempt to contact another using a real time communication channel, and the person being contacted can decide whether to respond. As communication services and technology evolve, the number of alternate communication channels that people use to contact each other grows. Additionally, the number of social, business, and personal networking services also grows. As such, the burden of monitoring and managing all of the possible communication channels and social, business, and personal networking services, with their attendant devices and interfaces, grows ever greater.
Several current solutions attempt to coordinate the many alternate communication channels and the social, business, and personal networking services to alleviate the burden of monitoring and managing the coordinated channels and services. For example, unified communications solutions involve the integration of real-time communication services such as instant messaging, presence information, telephony, and video conferencing with non-real-time communication services such as unified messaging (integrated voicemail, email, text messaging, and fax). Unified communications solutions typically involve multiple products that attempt to provide a unified user interface and user experience. Unified communications solutions can allow a person to send a message on one medium and receive the same communication on another medium. For example, a person can receive a voicemail message and choose to access it through e-mail or a cell phone. If the sender of the voicemail message is online, according to the sender's presence information, and available to currently accept calls, the response to the voicemail can be sent immediately through text chat or video call. Alternatively, it may be sent as a non real-time message that can be accessed through a variety of media. Unfortunately, no current solution adequately alleviates the burden of monitoring and managing multiple coordinated channels and services.